True Happiness
by nox06
Summary: Sirius Black and his family enjoy a quiet night-in. One-Shot.
Cynthia Black laid against the headboard, her husband resting against her shoulder as their daughter Celestia was tucked in between them. Cynthia's voice was soft as she read aloud to her two children.

"'The next day, a note addressed to Lyle was found under the door of the house on East 88th Street.

"Oh, no, not again!" Mr. Primm moaned.

"'Dear Lyle,'" read Mr. Primm. "'I love you. I love you more than anything. I love you so much I can't stand it.'"

And the note was signed:

'Your friend for life, Clover Sue Hipple.'

"'P.S.'" Mr. Primm continues. "'May I play with you today? PPS. My mother said it's all right.'"

Lyle smiled… one of his big, big smiles.'" Cynthia finished Lovable Lyle, her daughter's favorite book. She smiled as she looked at the black-haired girl. Celestia was remarkably similar to her father. She had the same perfectly curly dark hair and aristocratic features. Her smile matched his to the tee, and she was just as mischievous and fun-loving as Sirius. It was rather adorable how much Celestia idolized her father and his best friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin. That is, it was whenever Cynthia wasn't fearing whatever trouble the three could get her daughter up to.

Quite randomly, Sirius snorted, shifting in his position against his wife. He blinked tiredly, and tried to raise his hand to wipe his face. His attempts were futile seeing as Celestia was sleeping on his arm. He looked up at his beautiful wife, smiling tiredly at her.

"Great story, love," he said, voice still hoarse from sleep.

Cynthia scoffed, "You fell asleep after the first word."

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Cynthia rolled her eyes at her husband's childish antics. She was insanely lucky to have him and she knew it.

They had met in Hogwarts, and although they were in the same house they never really talked until fourth year. That was the year when James' obsession with Cynthia's best friend Lily Evans had started to border on stalkerish. Cynthia, Sirius, Remus, and an old friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew grew extremely close that year as they watched their friends fall in love in their own strange way.

At least, Cynthia said they feel in love. The boys all disagreed, saying that Lily hadn't reciprocated James' feelings until seventh year, but Cynthia knew better.

During their fifth year, Cynthia became best friends with James Potter, who had settled down a bit with his stalking. He still asked Lily out once a day, but it was far better than last year. All four of the Marauders and Cynthia wreaked havoc that year with endless pranks, although Cynthia would never admit to her daughter no matter how ever many times Sirius told Celestia stories of 'The Glory Days.'

The next year was when Cynthia and Sirius finally got together and it was the happiest time of Cynthia's life. Or, it would have been, if it wasn't for the war waging outside Hogwarts' walls. That was also the year Sirius had been disowned. If it hadn't been for the rest of the world, their happy little bubble would have been perfect.

The next year was even worse. The war had started to affect them as well. Muggleborns were attacked by Slytherins and arguments broke out daily. Cynthia always studied the Prophet for familiar names, and the worse part was that she found them. That year would have been terrible if Lily and James hadn't gotten together. Not only that, but the Order of the Phoenix was a shining beacon of light in the darkness.

Cynthia, James, and Sirius joined the secret society together. Remus, Lily, and Peter followed in their footsteps the next year, having decided to wait until after they had graduated. Cynthia, her boyfriend, and their best friend hadn't been able to wait. All three of them had an itch to fight in the war and protect others. It was one of the original things that had drawn them together.

A few years later, Harry James Potter was born and James and Lily had to go into hiding with their son. Sirius and Cynthia were asked to be godparents and they both gladly accepted. Sirius was asked to be the Potter's the Secret Keeper, but he nearly refused. The man thought Peter Pettigrew would have been a better prospect, being a more subtle enemy to Lord Voldemort. Cynthia convinced her husband otherwise, stating quite truthfully that nobody was more loyal to the Potter's than him.

During the Halloween of 1981, Lord Voldemort was defeated. His horcruxes had been discovered and destroyed by multiple members of the Order, and the madman was killed by Regulus Black, Cynthia's brother-in-law. Sirius had never been prouder. A month later, Celestia Lily Black was born and the world was returning to normal.

That was five years ago, and now Cynthia knew what true happiness was. Lily was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, her husband, Sirius, and Regulus were all Aurors, Remus worked with Lily at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and, for the life of her, Cynthia couldn't think of a job that suited him better. Cynthia herself was a Healer at St. Mungo's, work diligently to solve a multitude of mental illnesses.

Two years ago, she had managed to cure two very close friends of hers, Frank and Alice Longbottom. The next year, Cynthia found herself godmother to little Augusta Longbottom and head of the Animi Vigor Project. The Amini Vigor Project was dedicated to furthering magical knowledge about mental strength and mental illnesses. Cynthia and another healer, Marlene McKinnon, started the project and neither could be prouder of what they called their baby.

So, all in all, the gang was doing well and was happy.

Besides Peter Pettigrew who was in Azkaban.

A few months after Celestia had been born, Aurors and Order Members alike had been hunting down Death Eaters. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now Head Auror, had tracked down Peter and Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius and Regulus' eldest and cruelest cousin. Everyone had been shocked to discover that quiet Peter had been a Death Eater, Sirius especially. The man had been terrified to know a close friend of his wouldn't have minded betraying him.

Now, though, everyone was happy. Lily and James were sickeningly sweet, Remus was as healthy as he could be, Sirius and Regulus had a fantastic relationship, and Harry and Celestia were absolutely adorable. Yes, they had struggled to get to where they were now, but Cynthia couldn't be happier with her life.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you happy?"

Sirius grinned, and with a peck on her lips he said, "Love, I've finally found true happiness and it's all thanks to you. And James. But mostly you."

 _FIN._

 _I do not own 'Lovable Lyle'_

 _Please rate and review!_


End file.
